


Two Stinky Tails

by TokoWH



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoWH/pseuds/TokoWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tails detects a Chaos Emerald in a nearby town while Sonic is busy, he decides to check it out on his own. However, the town of Acme Acres isn't the easiest place to locate things, especially after an accident attracts the unwanted attention of a certain purple skunk. However, is there more to this skunk than what meets the eyes? And is Tails the only one looking for the Emerald? All one can really say is that it'll be a very interesting night for the two tailed kitsune...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Stinky Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to my first upload on this site. This fic right here... I have a bit of a history with it. It originally started when I was like... 13? Maybe 14? Years old as an odd dream I had one night that I decided to turn into a fic. 
> 
> To say it was lack luster, though... Yeah. So, a few years later when my writing abilities had improved a bit, I decided to 'redux' it to my writing level at the time. Well, procrastination, writers block, mutiple headaches, and 10,000 words happened, and before I knew it, I had spent THREE YEARS working on this single one shot fic. Yeah, to say I was sick of it by the time I had finished... That would be quite the understatement.
> 
> Still, I consider it one of my better works, though my writing skills have improved even more since then. I really don't feel like reduxing it AGAIN though after all the problems this had caused me... So I hope you enjoy.

It was a quiet night in Acme Acres; not many people were awake at this hour. However, high above in the clouds a small one-man plane flew through the sky. Its pilot, a two-tailed kitsune going by the name of Miles "Tails" Prower was hard at work scanning the area. Earlier that day, Tails' scanners had picked up the energy readings of a Chaos Emerald a few towns over from his workshop. Since Sonic had already gone to a far off city tracking his own Chaos Emerald, it was up to him to retrieve this one. Just in case, Tails had left directions for Sonic on how to get to him once he returned.

'Now, where could that Chaos Emerald be?' Tails thought as he looked down at the city below. He sighed. Tails wasn't sure what was going on, but something was jamming his scanners... He was going to have to go in closer, but the Tornado II was already as close as it could be without being unsafe. Tails knew he was going to have to land.

Looking for a nearby hill, Tails switched the Tornado II into its walker mode. It gracefully descended thanks to the help of its descent boosters. Then Tails, not wanting to attract attention to himself, hid the Tornado II under a few bushes he had gathered. Tails then proceeded to rotate the two tails on his back and was lifted into the air.

As Tails flew off into the city, two other kids, a green duck in a white, sleeveless shirt looking through a pair of binoculars and a blue rabbit wearing a red T-shirt and a 'I really want to be here... No, really.' look on his face, stood on another hill not too far off.

"I'm telling you, Buster," The duck stated, as he looked back at the half-asleep rabbit. "Every ten years around this time, a UFO flies over the skies of Acme Acres, and, once we capture one, I'll be rich!" Yelled the duck, as he proceeded to fantasize over the amount of cash he would get from this deluded fantasy. This was, however, quickly interrupted by the sound of snoring.

"... Hey! Wake up!" The duck yelled, as Buster's dead tired eyes snapped open.

"Huh! What! Who! Where!" Buster yelled, as his head quickly snapped around his environment in shock. As he finally recollected what was going on, with a yawn he asked, "Plucky, you seriously need to stop reading those Duck Dodgers comics..."

"Shut up! I'm not making this up! It was in this morning's news!" Plucky stated as he took out a newspaper with headlines that read: 'Mysterious UFO to return tonight!'

"Yeah," Buster said, "from the National Exaggerator..." As Buster wiped some of the sleep out of his tired eyes, Plucky went back to looking through the binoculars.

"Just keep your eyes open, because you'll never know when you'll see... AN ALIEN!" Plucky yelled as he saw a small speck flying over the town through his binoculars. As he quickly ran over to his pack that was on his bike, Buster took a look through the binoculars.

"... That's just a airplane," Buster stated, as Plucky quickly ran back with a slingshot.

"Airplanes don't have arms or legs!" Plucky yelled as he began to take aim. While Plucky was getting ready to fire, Buster increased the focus of the binoculars. As they zoomed in, Buster raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'll be... A flying fox," Buster stated as he put the binoculars down. "Wow... I must be really tired..." Buster stated before going over to his bike. "I'm going home and going to bed..." He stated as he proceeded to peddle away.

Plucky didn't bother looking at him. "Fine! More money for me!" He yelled as he finally locked on his target. Letting go of the sling, the rock flew through the cool nighttime sky with a soft whistle. After a few seconds, the rock had connected with its target and sent it plummeting down to the ground below.

"Bull's eye!" Yelled Plucky as he started to jump for joy. "I'M GONNA BE RICH!" He quickly ran over to his bike and started to peddle back to town.

Meanwhile, Tails didn't know what hit him. The blow had knocked him out cold. As he bounced off several clotheslines that broke his fall, he had smashed into a paint stand that was being used on a billboard. As paint went flying everywhere, Tails finally hit the ground. While he slowly started to come to and push himself up, paint dripping from his fur, he had no idea of his current appearance. A few cans of orange paint had fallen on his tails, covering the white tuffs of fur at the end of his tails, and a can of white paint had spilt on the back of his head, back, and the back of his tails, giving him a white stripe.

Unaware of his new skunk-like appearance, Tails shook his head and tried to regain balance.

"Ow," He muttered, as he finally started to come to. As he wondered what happened, he stumbled his way over to the entrance of Acme Acres junkyard.

Not far away inside said junkyard stood a broken-down car. Not many would take a second glance at it. However, for a purple skunkette, it was what she called home. She lived alone and didn't exactly have all the money in the world, but it was enough to get by. Although she wished that she could have her own house, she had something else on her mind...

"Hey, Fifi, you up to class tomorrow? We're going to be learning more advanced comedy techniques, and Pepe says he has an extra special one planned for you." Fifi sighed under her breath as she listened to Babs over the phone. "Sounds exciting!"

"Wee'," She said half heartedly as she lay on her bed. Normally she would have been ecstatic at the thought of spending time with her mentor, but lately... Something else was on her mind...

"... You ok, Fifi? Lately you've been more and more out of it... We're all starting to worry about you." Fifi sat up from her bed and placed her feet on the floor before getting up.

"Oh, wee', I'm fine. No need to worry about moi'!" She said, trying her best to sound sincere as she could despite the fact that she knew she was only lying to herself...

'... Tell her...' She thought to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"... Ok..." Babs stated over the phone as you could tell she had genuine concern in her voice despite Fifi's reassurance. "... But know that if you ever want to tell us anything or have anything you want to say, remember we're all here for you..." Fifi just stood silent for a long time, just staring at herself in the mirror...

'... Tell her... Tell all of them...'

"... Merci', but moi' is perfectly fine." She said with as much sincerity as she could even though her face told a very different story.

"... Ok... Bye..." As Babs hung up on her end, Fifi sighed as she did the same. She sighed as she looked out the window. She wished she could just come out and tell someone the truth... Wished she could just come out and say her true feelings about how she felt about her current life...

She sighed as she looked out the window. She looked around the junkyard she called home... Was this what she really wanted? Where she wanted to spend the rest of her life? ... She lived here all her life, for as long as she could remember, and yet... It was then something caught Fifi's eyes...

"... Oh 'la 'la! Le' skunk hunk!" She said as her heart was set aflame. Hearts (literally) in her eyes, she was about to go charging after him at first sight, but, just as she was about to open her door, she had glanced over to herself in the mirror.

"Moi'," She stated as she placed her hands on her blushing face. "'Ow embarrazing!" She stated. She narrowly avoided disaster as she had almost run out in her house robe with curlers in her hair. "I 'am in need of zee' makeover, no?" She stated to no one in particular.

'... I just hope, this time, he really is a skunk...'

As Fifi proceeded to doll herself up, Tails finally had regained his senses. Not wanting to risk another hit to the head, he had decided to stay grounded instead of airborne. Walking down the street, blissfully unaware of the chaos that would ensue tonight, he had no idea what was going on not far away from the town of Acme Acres.

Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik sat in front of his computer screen aboard the Egg Carrier Mark III. He had a smug look on his face as the radar panned to the town of Acme. "Who ho ho ho ho!" He laughed as a small robot on the desk in front of him popped out. "That imbecile Sonic. I can't believe how easily he fell for my fake emerald reading. Meanwhile, while he's dealing with my little trap, I'll be free to swipe the real Chaos Emerald!" As Robotnik proceeded to laugh over his seemingly easy victory, the robot on his desk turned to the screen.

"Master Robotnik, our scans have picked up that Tails is quite near where the Emerald readings are." The robot stated.

"Who ho ho-huh!" Robotnik stopped mid laugh at the statement. As the screen quickly panned into the city it almost instantly brought Tails up on screen, primarily giving them a good back shot. Robotnik and the robot just gave a long, blank stare.

"... BWAHAHA, BWAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Robotnik busted out laughing in a non-stereotypical laugh. "Did that moron really think such a simple disguise would fool me? Who ho ho ho ho, this is almost insulting!" He yelled in hysterics, honestly believing Tails had done that to himself intentionally.

"Yes, it is quite humorous. I am in hysterics. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," The robot said in a stereotypical robot tone. Robotnik just stared at him for a second before looking back at the screen. "It will still take sometime before we reach the town," Stated the robot. "Suggested course of action would be to keep an eye on him for the time being." Robotnik sneered as he pushed the robot back into the table.

"Don't you think I haven't already thought of that?" He stated as the robot struggled to get back out. Finally lifting his hand off the robot, Robotnik stared ever vigilantly at the screen.

As Tails walked down the cold street, his eyes surveying his surroundings for something that could resemble a Chaos Emerald, it was then he noticed a man waiting for the bus at a bus stop. "Excuse me," Tails asked as he ran up to the man who was for some reason waiting for the bus at this hour. "I'm looking for this thing called a Chaos Emerald, and I was wondering-" As Tails proceeded with his question, the man turned his head down to the kit. It only took one glance at the white stripe down his back to fill the man's eyes with terror.

"SKUNK!" The man yelled in horror as his eyes suddenly increased size and his mouth literally dropped the ground. Then the man... Er, bounced away. (Picture Daffy when he goes nuts.) Normally, any person would have gone "What the f**k...?" at the sight, but Tails was more concerned about what the man had thought he saw...

Back when Tails was young kit, around the age of three, he had been exploring crawling around the forest under the watchful eye of his foster parents. However, they had only taken their eyes off him for a second, and Tails had caught eye of something in the bush. He had crawled over to it to find a skunk, but his young mind didn't realize exactly what it was. At the time he had thought it was cat, and he had wanted to give it a big hug...

Ever since that day, Tails had developed a fear of skunks. The mere thought of seeing one scared him stiff.

Not looking back, Tails had already run off at top speed, spinning his tails to propel him forward. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he had already cleared half of the city in his panic. Panting heavily from his sudden flee of terror, he had finally stopped to rest in front of a fountain. As he tried to catch his breath, he had no idea what was going to happen next.

As he finally started to calm down, he laid back onto the ground to rest for a bit. Tonight certainly was turning into an eventful one. Looking around, he could see he was in the more urban side of the town with tall buildings and stores everywhere. He sighed as he started to think. Finding this Emerald was certainly turning out to be a lot harder then it first seemed...

"I hope Sonic gets here soon..." He muttered to himself as he took a deep breath. As the cool nighttime air blew softly on his face, he smiled. "Sure is peaceful in this town... In Station Square, even at night there would be people running around trying to get things done..." He stated rather sleepily before giving a yawn.

As his tired eyes slowly started to close, he actually started to think about building a workshop here... Unknowingly for the kit, he had closed his eyes and started to drift off into dream land.

"..." Tails' nose twitched as his sleep was disrupted. Then the kit shot up, grabbing his nose at the horrible stench that was now surrounding him. 'Ugh! What the heck is up with this odor?' The kit yelled in his mind as he looked around for the source of said odor.

"Bonjor Musor two tailz," A voice supporting a French accent greeted from behind him. As Tails looked behind him, his face filled with terror. In front of him stood a purple skunkette with a red bow in her hair and with a love-struck look in her eyes. She quickly wrapped her tail around him and locked her arms around his back.

"I heard that two tailz' iz zoppost to mean luck," She stated with a sly smile. "If that iz true, that must mean you're the luckezt' boy alive," Fifi flirted before she started to smothered him with kisses.

Tails wasn't sure how to react. His face lighting up as red as one of the lights on a Christmas tree from being kissed, the fact that he was right in front of a skunk who had a firm hold on him and the horrid odor wafting from her massive tail was telling him to get the heck out of there.

"Hey! Let me... Ugh... Go!" Tails yelled as he tried to break free. As he struggled to get free, the skunkette just seemed to grab on tighter. "Who the heck are you anyways?" He yelled as he pushed the skunkette away as far as he could even though she refused to let go.

"Oh, how rude of moi! I am Fifi la Fume, and you, moi two tailed hunk, are my new boyfriend," Fifi stated as she kissed Tails on the nose.

"Bo-Boyfriend!" Tails shouted in shock as he struggled to get free. Mixed emotions had come over the kit. He was scared due to his phobia of skunks, and the horrid odor coming wafting from her giant tail was also telling him to get the heck out of there, but... The thought that someone considered him a hunk...

Tails' train of thought was derailed when Fifi started her kissing barrage up again. As Tails tried to put some distance away from her so he could think, he suddenly got an idea. After wiggling his tails free, he started to tickle Fifi with the tips of his tails. As the tickling sensation start to cause Fifi to laugh uncontrollably, her grip started to loosen.

'Almost there...!' Tails thought as Fifi's grip was about to give, but something Tails did not expect happened.

Fifi started to tickle him back.

"Oh ho! So moi wantz to play thiz game!" Fifi stated playfully, thinking of Tails attempt at escaping was merely a game as Fifi started to tickle Tails back, causing the kit to laugh. He continued to try and escape Fifi's grasp as he continued to tickle away at her with his tails. Just as Tails thought he couldn't stand Fifi's stench any longer, Fifi finally loosened her grip enough for him to escape.

Taking the chance he was given, Tails spent no time spinning his tails to reach max acceleration. As he shot off into the distance, Fifi couldn't help but giggle at what she thought was Tails' silly antics.

"Zuch a flirt, no?" She stated, before she started to bounce after him.

Robotnik couldn't control himself. To say that he was cracking up over what he was seeing would be a massive understatement. However, Robotnik's robotic worker was more concerned about their original goal than a quick laugh.

"Dr., if I may make a suggestion..."

"Quiet, you talking can opener!" Robotnik stated as he pressed a button on his console. "Do you really think I forgot what I originally came here for?" He asked sarcastically.

It wasn't long before the bay of the Egg Carrier opened and a bunch of robots started to fall down to the town below. Their programming was set. Find the Chaos Emerald. They had already singled in on the energy it gave off and set their jets to high as they quickly flew in the direction it was.

As Tails had started to tire from his high-speed dash to get away, his tails starting to feel like rubber, he slowly started to crawl to a stop. As he quickly dropped down and sat next to a nearby building, wiping sweat off his face as he was breathing heavily, he looked around.

'What exactly is going on here?' He thought as he kept an eye out for that crazed skunkette who wouldn't leave him alone. Why was she after him anyways? He had to admit, it was kind of nice to have someone who had a crush on him... But this lady made Amy look like a shy girl who can't admit her feelings! What he couldn't understand is why. Normally people like to stick with people from their own species, so why a skunk would have the hots for a...

"... Huh?" Tails exclaimed as he caught sight of his two tails. He saw that the white tips were colored out, with a stripe going down them. Intrigued, he stood up and looked at his back the best he could. Surely enough, to what he could see, there was a white stripe going down it as well. Checking his bangs, he saw that they were white as well.

"So that's why!" He exclaimed as he realized his new, skunk-like appearance. He quickly deduced that it must have happened when he fell and all that paint flew everywhere. He couldn't help but laugh as, for someone who's supposed to be lucky, that was quite the opposite...

"I need to get this paint off, fast!" He stated, quickly taking off to the nearest place that had water.

Meanwhile, his stalker with a crush was quite baffled. Her mentor told her that if she hopped at a brisk pace, she would always catch up to her love sooner or later... But he said nothing about someone who could run almost as fast as the speed of sound!

Tails had already made it halfway across town. He made his way to the town park when he finally started to slow down and saw the water fountain at the center. It wasn't the best for cleaning paint off, but it was something.

He tried his best to get the paint off, but, no matter how hard he scrubbed, it wouldn't come off. Hoping the paint wasn't permanent, he sighed.

"And to think..." He muttered as he slowly started to give up on scrubbing the paint off. "All this started because I was trying to find the Chaos Emerald..."

"Le Chaos Emerald?" Tails froze when he heard that voice, and he spun around to see Fifi standing behind him.

"W-wait a minute! H-how did you...?" Tails stuttered, trying to wrap his mind around how Fifi could have gotten to him so quickly.

"That iz moi' secret," She said with a wink as Tails started to back away slowly. Tails was nearly about to bolt, but Fifi was actually rather curious now. "What iz thiz Chaos Emerald?" She asked.

Tails was rather hesitant to do anything after Fifi asked him that. Half of him just wanted to bolt right then and there, while the other half couldn't help but wonder if maybe she knew something about where the Chaos Emerald might be. Tails gulped as he knew that this might be his best chance of finding it and getting out of this crazy town.

"... A Chaos Emerald is an extremely powerful item," Tails started to explain, trying not to stutter his words in fear. "Despite its name, they look more of a diamond shape, and there are seven, each coming in a different color." As Tails explained this, Fifi seemed like she was starting to think about something.

"Do you mean..." She said as she started to pull something out of the fur of her massive tail. "Like thiz'?" She asked as she held out a purple Chaos Emerald. Tails almost jumped back in surprise.

"T-that's it!" Tails yelled as he started to reach for it. Fifi just simply pushed him back.

"Hold on," She stated as she pulled the Chaos Emerald back behind her as Tails continued to try and reach for it. "I'll let moi' have it..." She said with a sly smirk, "... If moi' gives me a kiss."

Tails stumbled back in surprise as his facial expression became one of terror and embarrassment at having to kiss the girl that had been stalking him all night. As Fifi just stared at him longingly, Tails took a long pause as several things ran through his head. Even though the thought of kissing a skunk, one of his deep, dark phobias, filled him with terror, Tails also wanted to get this night over with. After trying several times to pry the emerald away from Fifi's hand, with Fifi easily overpowering him at each attempt due to Tails not being the strongest being in the world, he sighed.

"... Fine." He muttered as Fifi nearly squealed in delight. "But," Tails stated, trying his best to push his phobia behind him. "You also have to promise to stop chasing me as well," Tails stated as Fifi giggled.

"Very' 'well," She stated as she moved closer to Tails and puckered her lips.

Tails gulped as he took a deep breath and puckered his lips. As they slowly moved closer and closer, Tails trying to endure Fifi's smell and Fifi feeling like her heart was going to fly out of her chest, it wasn't long before they were inches away from each others faces...

"... EEEK!" Fifi yelled as she felt a giant claw grab her. As Tails quickly opened his eyes to see Fifi being lifted into the air by several robots, the robots stole the emerald away from Fifi.

"CHAOS EMERALD ACQUIRED," They stated as Fifi struggled to get away from the robot's grip, firing her odor at the bots who were unaffected by the foul stench. "EXTRA TARGET WAS CAPTURED DURING ACQUIRING. WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS TO DEAL WITH IT?"

The robot's chest plat opened up, showing a small screen that popped out in front of Fifi. As the screen flickered, one could hear a faint, "I told you odor-proof robots were a good idea," followed by a quick, "Oh, shut up!" It was soon that Robotnik appeared on the screen with a bemused expression on his face.

"Keep the girl as a hostage," Robotnik stated with a boast as Fifi continued to struggle. "You never know when one will come in handy." As Fifi continued to fire her odor in vain, she just couldn't break free from the robot's grasp.

"Who zee heck are you!" She yelled as the robot tried to cover her mouth. Robotnik chuckled as he placed his head on his hand.

"Why, I, my dear, am the glorious Dr.-"

"EGGMAN!" Tails yelled as Robotnik twitched in anger. The robot quickly turned to Tails as a peeved Robotnik glared in anger at him.

"SILENCE YOU!" He yelled as Tails got in a fighting stance. "I am the marvelous Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and I will be addressed as such!" Robotnik stated as Tails simply smirked.

"Well, maybe if you didn't name everything you create 'Egg', I would take you more seriously," Tails taunted as Robotnik growled at the statement.

"You know, he has a point," Orbot stated as Robotnik glared in anger at him. He simply punched him down into his slot in the desk. Robotnik then took a breath before regaining his composure.

"No matter, that's besides the point," Robotnik said with a slight sigh, wiping some of the sweat off his forehead from his anger. "Anyways, it would seem I have the upper hand. I must say, I've been watching your escapades for the past few moments. It would seem you had quite the night, eh?" Robotnik taunted as Tails flinched a bit.

"What's the matter? Can't find a girlfriend as a freaky fox, so you have to disguise yourself as something else to have a chance at finding someone?" Tails scowled as Fifi stopped struggling for a bit when she heard Robotnik's statement.

"Wait... 'What was that?" Fifi asked. Robotnik got a devious smirk on his face as Tails flinched, knowing what Robotnik was up to.

"Why, can't you tell? Even the biggest moron in the world could tell he's really a fox! I can't believe you didn't see that from the start!" Robotnik cackled as Fifi started to have tears form in her eyes.

"Iz... Thiz' true...?" She muttered as Robotnik merely laughed at her for her incompetence.

"I'm... Sorry. I've been trying to tell you all night, but you wouldn't listen to me..."

Fifi lowered her head, tears falling towards the ground as Robotnik kept laughing. Tails felt horrible, feeling that he caused this to her... If only he could have gotten her to listen rather than having Robotnik tell her the truth... Maybe she wouldn't be taking it so hard...

As Robotnik's laugher filled the air, Tails felt his feelings of self-loathing slowly turn into feelings of rage. As he made a fist and clenched it tightly, he looked up with rage in his eyes, and he yelled at the top of his voice,

"EGGMAN! I SWEAR I'LL-! I'LL-!"

"You'll what?" Robotnik taunted as Tails' tails started to spin as fast as they had ever gone. As Tails shot into the sky, letting out a loud shout, he went to punch the screen that showed Robotnik's ugly mug...

SMACK!

There was a moment of silence, and Tails let out a gasp from having the wind knocked out of him. The robot that was showing the screen with Robotnik on it had countered with a swift punch to the gut. As Tails started to fall to the ground, the robot caught him by the scruff of his neck.

"ADDITIONAL TARGET CAPTURE. WHAT COURSE OF ACTION SHOULD WE TAKE WITH THIS ONE?" The robot asked as Robotnik smirked.

"Take 'em aboard as well." Robotnik stated as he let out a slight cackle. "I'm sure that annoying rodent, Sonic, would hand over quite a many Emeralds for his little freak brother back," He said before he let out a devious smirk on his face. "The remaining robots will continue to search the town for any more Emeralds. Take any course of action necessary," He said before letting out his characteristic laugh.

Fifi looked up for a second to see the robots take off into the air before looking over to the unconscious Tails... Before she lowered her head again... The last thing she remembered were the flashes of light as explosions rang out over people screaming in terror...

Not far off, a blue streak sped through the forest. Sonic must have treaded half the planet trying to find Tails. He couldn't believe he let himself fall for Eggman's trap, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

The sound of explosions and screams flowed across the wind as Sonic ran up the hill Tails had hidden the Tornado II on, and Sonic came face to face with the destruction Robotnik's robots were causing.

"Looks like Eggman's got a little bash going on here," Sonic stated as he stretched with a smirk. "Well, I hate to be a party crasher, but..." He said, getting into a running pose and taking off at full speed.

Gaining momentum, Sonic curled into a ball, jumped into the air, and went flying at the nearest robot that crossed his path. He continued to bounce on one after another as he made his way into town.

As the screen transitioned into the control room of the Egg Carrier, Robotnik sneered.

"Bah. So that blasted hedgehog has finally made it," He stated as he watched Sonic tear his way through robot after robot.

"... No matter, I still have the upper hand..." He said as a screen showing a cell showed up on the upper left hand corner of the screen.

It was several moments before Tails awoke from his unconscious state, slowly pushing himself up with a groan. Observing his new environment, he quickly realized he was behind bars. He got up and tested the bars by trying to move them. It quickly proved useless, but Tails tried again, this time using his tails.

Putting all his force into it, he slammed the bars with his tails with as much force as he could muster, but it still proved to be ineffective.

"... Zhat' won't do anyzhing'..." Tails froze at hearing the familiar voice before slowly looking back. There sat Fifi, curled in a little ball with her tail wrapped around her and her head lowered. There was a long silence as the awkwardness could easily be felt far through the lonely jail cell.

"... I'm sorry..." Tails muttered, but Fifi didn't even bother to look up. As another awkward silence plague the cell, Fifi sighed.

"... No... It iz moi' own fault..." Tails walked over to Fifi and sat down, suppressing his subconscious fear of skunks to help try and comfort her. "... Thiz' 'as happened to moi' many timez' before..." Tails raised an eyebrow, but could tell Fifi was being truthful merely by the tone of her voice.

"... At 'zee school moi' goes to, we are 'zeepose to learn comedy, and 'zat eez' 'zee comedy script moi' eez' 'zeepose to learn," Fifi stated as Tails gave her an 'are you serious?' look.

"I don't see how that can be considered funny. At least, not for the person being chased..."

Fifi chuckled, causing Tails to smile a bit. Fifi raised her head a bit, making her face more visible.

"In 'zees town, 'zat eez' considered very funny and entertaining... And it usez' to be fun for moi' while practicing 'zee art of chase... But..." She lowered her head again as she sighed. "But lately... Moi' 'as been wishing... For 'zumthing more..." She muttered as she looked up.

"It'z' just... 'Zes iz no longer fun for me anymor'. I want zumone to love... Honestly, truly... Love," She said as she looked at the ceiling with longing in her eyes. "I'm tired of making zees' cartoonz..." She muttered with a sigh before she dropped a massive bombshell.

"Heck, I'm not even really French!" She said as she dropped her accent, causing Tails to be taken aback in surprise. "I'm only supposed to be learning how to fake a French accent because my mentor, the one I'm suppose to succeed, has a natural one," She sighed as she looked at the ground.

"... I have to say, you're actually really good at it. You managed to fool me," Tails stated as Fifi looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "But, if you're not French, why does your name sound French?" Tails asked as Fifi looked up at the ceiling again.

"You could say... I was born into this. I was always supposed to succeed my mentor. Even when I was very young, it was already decided for me. My parents adored my mentor's comedy routine, and when rumor got out about him needing a successor to train when the school I go to was made, my parents did everything they could to make sure he would become my mentor, even changing my original name at a very young age... I can't even remember it if I tried..."

Tails was rather shocked at Fifi's backstory. What kind of parent would change their child's identity just because they want their favorite celebrity to be her mentor?

"... At least you had parents..." Tails muttered, not sure what else to say. "I never knew mine... I was an orphan for most of my life..." Fifi turned her head to look at Tails as she saw Tails' face drooped at the thought of his old life.

Fifi looked over at Tails and could tell he didn't have the most desirable of a childhood. She put her hand on Tails shoulder as Tails tried his best to repress some of his more... depressing memories.

"I always use to get picked on because of my second tail... It's a time I don't like to remember all that much..." Tails stated as a single tear came down his eye. Even though he hadn't said much, Fifi could already tell that Tails didn't come out of his childhood without a few emotional scares.

Fifi placed her hand on Tails' shoulder as Tails shook his head as he tried to repress those painful memories. It was silent for sometime after, but finally Tails broke the silence when he stood up proclaiming, "We need to get out of here." He went over to the bars as he started to devise a plan...

Not far below, Sonic continued to tear through robot after robot as he made his way deeper into the city. As robot after robot fell to his speed, he rounded a corner... and nearly missed being nailed in the head with a baseball bat.

As Sonic skidded to a stop from the near blow, he turned to see who it was that nearly sent him flying out of the park. Buster had decided to take some action against the strange robots that were invading his city. Dressed in full baseball attire, he had been knocking robot after robot out with each mighty swing of his bat.

As Sonic rubbed the back of his head at the sight, he couldn't help but be slightly weirded out by the sight. "Hey buddy, watch where you're swing that thing! You nearly took my head off!" Sonic stated as Buster merely looked at him irately.

"Well sorry! Excuse me for trying to deal with the lunatics that are trying to destroy my home town!" Buster rebutted.

Admittedly, nothing was really going well for Buster today. First he had to take a long and boring test about mathematics that the school system forced on Acme University if they wanted to stay in business, then Plucky dragged him out to go looking for aliens when all he wanted to do was go home and sleep, and now, just as he was finally starting to fall asleep, some megalomaniac nut-job decided to attack his town for the heck of it. So yeah, to say Buster was a bit crabby would be somewhat of an understatement.

Sonic had frowned at Buster's rather snarky attitude at the moment, but it quickly went away when he nearly got blasted by one of Robotnik's robots. As he spin-dashed out of the way, he back flipped off a nearby building and hit it with a homing attack. Sonic smirked as he quickly spin-dashed an oncoming army of robots like a bowling ball to a bunch of pins and sent them flying into the air one by one.

Buster was no slouch either as he smashed his way past several of the robots that came his way. Rather oddly, his bat seemed to be deflecting the shots back at the robots like a baseball, even though it looked like a normal wooden bat. Sonic didn't think much of it as right now it was helping him slowly push past the army of 'bots that never seemed to end...

As the scene slowly panned up towards the sky back at the Egg Carrier, a robot had made his way to the cells Tails and Fifi were currently trapped in. Carrying a tray of mushed up food, the robot stopped at their cell.

"It is feeding time," The robot stated in a monotone fashion as it turned to look at the cell. It took a few seconds of processing, but the robot had reached the obvious conclusion that was in front of him... "... Error. Fox and skunk Mobians not detected in cell A-1," It stated as it dropped the food without much care and opened the cell door to look around for the two.

As it scanned around the room, failing to hear the faint sound of something like helicopter blades, Tails and Fifi were currently above the robot. Tails was holding Fifi as he flew right above the robot, and Fifi was trying her best to control her musk so that Tails wouldn't be distracted (or nauseated) out of the current plan at hand. The robot continued to look around for a few seconds before it finally looked up.

"... Crap!" The robot stated as both Tails and Fifi had jumped down onto the robot, Fifi using her massive tail to keep the robot's arms down and out of firing range while Tails quickly worked on deactivating it. It wasn't hard seeing how all the genius fox needed to do was pull a few key wires that would shut it down without blowing up.

As the robot fell to the ground as it deactivated, Tails grinned.

"I have to agree with Sonic. Eggman's robots are getting dumber with each passing day," He stated jokingly before Fifi tapped him on the shoulder to remind them of their current escape attempt. Nodding, Tails picked Fifi up (trying to not show that he was having a hard time, as he wasn't use to lifting anything heaver then a few tools at most) and spun his tails as he darted down the cell hall.

The alarm started to blare, causing Robotnik to spit out his cup of coffee he was currently drinking at the time all over the screen on which he was currently watching the battle below involving Sonic and Buster. He quickly shuffled through the screens before he found the one with a deactivated robot in Tails and Fifi's cell.

Under his sunglasses, Robotnik's eye twitched.

"... What is it with these infernal machines!" Robotnik roared as he slammed his control panel in anger. "Can't they do a single thing right? Who built these idiotic things?" He continued to yell as Orbot popped out of the control panel in his usual spot.

"... You did, sir."

Robotnik's eye twitched even more then it already was as he turned to Orbot. The robot shook in fright as he quickly shot back down into hiding. Robotnik was fuming as he sat in his chair. "No more..." He muttered as his voice had turned ice cold from what it normally sounded like.

"It's time I end this game once and for all..."

As robots went running down each and every hallway of the Egg Carrier, Tails and Fifi had hid in a little nook as they watched them run by. As soon as they got a chance, they darted down the hall and slowly made their way to the engine room. Luckily the rebuilt Egg Carrier seemed to be almost exactly like the old one, so for Tails it was pretty easy to navigate.

Tails knew from here that it was a quick shot to the docking bay. Surely there would be a plane of some kind that they could use to escape, but something had quickly caught his eyes. Shining in one of the engines was the Chaos Emerald that Robotnik had stolen, but what was next to it was what had caught Tails' eyes.

There in front of him stood the seven Chaos Emeralds. Tails couldn't believe his eyes, and his first thought was 'how?' Sonic was off tracking one of the Chaos Emeralds at this moment, which was the reason he came to the town by himself in the first place. The first thing Tails could think of was that it was a trap, but he didn't worry too much. Sonic had been in many traps before, and he was always able to find a way out of them.

Still, Tails couldn't help but worry over what Robotnik was planning to do with them. That question was quickly answered when the Egg Carrier started to shake and the engine started to glow with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Outside, the front end of the Egg Carrier opened up to show a large cannon like the one Robotnik used to try and shoot Sonic and Tails out of the sky.

"Wha-... What's going on?" Fifi yelled as the machine started to glow brighter and brighter. As a certain mad scientist's laughter filled the room, both Fifi and Tails looked up at the ceiling it was coming from.

"Like it?" Robotnik asked as Tails tried to prepare for the worst. "I call it the 'Portable Eclipse Cannon'. While nowhere near as powerful as the original, it still has more then enough power to blow a city, or even an entire state, off the map with one third of the recharge time of the original," Robotnik boasted over his creation as his signature laughter filled the room again. "In fact, why don't I give it a try on the city below? Seems like the perfect place to rebuild Eggman Land..."

"No!" Fifi gasped. Robotnik scoffed as from where he was watching a sadistic grin appeared on his face.

"Give me one good reason why not," Robotnik said as Tails scowled with a fist in the air.

"Because I won't let you!" Tails proclaimed as he tried his best to sound threatening, his voice carrying a confident tone.

Robotnik's laugh bellowed throughout the engine room, and the room began to shake once more. "Well," Robotnik's tone carried a hint of challenge to it. "Why don't we see if you can back that claim up, shall we?" The ceiling above the two had opened up as a giant mecha had fallen to the ground with a loud stomp.

The mecha looked like the one Sonic had faced before at the climax of his second adventure, at least paint job wise. Overall, the mecha looked much more sharper and leaner design wise. The back of the mecha had a jet pack that looked much more stable and sturdy then the old one and had giant missile packs on the shoulders as the hands, while still retaining their spikes which were functional enough to grab and hold things like the laser gun and shield it currently was.

Inside the mecha, Robotnik had the most sadistic grin on his face then he ever had in his life. "Say hello to the Ultra Egg Mecha," He stated as Tails bit his lip as he tried his best to not be intimidated by the death machine in front of him. "I created it specifically for taking you and that annoying rat Sonic down for good. The years I've spent developing it, all the consistent defeats and humiliations you two have caused me, every move you have ever used is all downloaded into this machine," Robotnik explained as the mecha pointed the laser gun at Tails.

"This machine knows your every move. There is nothing you can pull on me that I can't counter..." Robotnik's voice turned ice cold as the seriousness of the situation was slowly starting to sink in for Tails. "... And today, I finally succeed where I have failed many times before. Today will be the day where Sonic and your meddling in my plans will finally come to an end..." Tails could feel a bit of sweet run down his forehead as he turned to Fifi.

"Fifi... Run," He told her as Fifi took her eyes off the mecha to look over to Tails.

"But Tails..."

"Run. I'm not sure if I can beat him. Eggman sounds like he's really snapped this time," Tails told her as he looked back at the Egg Mecha. "I'll hold it off as long as I can. You need to get out of here while I do it. The docking bay shouldn't be far off from here," Tails stated.

Fifi stared at Tails for a few seconds before she nodded and ran to the hall behind them. Tails tensed up as he waited for Robotnik to make a move. Several seconds passed before Tails decided to make the move for him.

Tails charged at Robotnik, getting ready to deal a hard strike with his tails, but, as he got close, the machine seemed to have vanished before him. Tails quickly scanned the room for a few seconds as he tried to locate it, only to be met with a sharp pain in the back thanks to a laser blast from Robotnik. Tails went flying forward as he forced himself to get back up and glared at the mecha.

Robotnik didn't let Tails have a chance to make another move as he fired several missiles at the young kit. Tails barely had any time to react as he quickly spun his tails, flying up into the air and barely dodging the explosions that took place below him. As the kit tried to get to higher ground, the Egg Mecha vanished again before Tails was met with a hard blow to the back that sent him soaring to the floor with a thud.

Tails quickly tried to recover, but Robotnik wasn't about to let that happen. With a swift blow, the Egg Mecha had stomped on Tails as he gasped for breath at the blow. Robotnik then kicked him away and set him flying over to the engine that was holding the Chaos Emeralds.

Down the hall Fifi was running, she could hear the explosions and Tails' cries of pain. She stopped running for a few second as she looked back at the flashing of lights from where she had ran from. She bit her lip. She couldn't just let Tails take a beating while she ran away like a coward, but what could she do? Was there anything that she could do to stand up against that machine?

While her odor was know for being quite foul, even causing things to melt from how horrid it was, she doubted that it would actually help in any way. Still, she had to do something...

Tails had let out a yelp in pain as he was slammed into a wall. As he slowly fell down, quickly trying to push himself back up, he was met with another barrage of missiles. As he was sent flying, bloody and battered, Robotnik felt some sadistic joy from the experience. Here he was, tossing around the second major thorn in his side like it was nothing. True, Tails wasn't known for his physical abilities, but to finally be able to get revenge for all the trouble he caused him and get to test his weapon before he takes down his archenemy was quite the experience for him.

Tails landed with a thud; barely able to move as Robotnik pointed his laser at him, he was sure he was done for...

"Hey, er... Fatty!" Fifi called as Robotnik turned around to look at who had insulted him. Tails' blurry vision was barely able to make out Fifi, and, if it weren't for the beating he took, he would have yelled for her to just run. Fifi bit her lip as she stood in front of the engine that held the Chaos Emeralds.

"Well, if it isn't Miss 'Blind-as-a-Bat'. If it wasn't for the fact that you're a skunk, I would swear you were related to a certain pink hedgehog I know," Robotnik taunted as Fifi felt a sweatdrop starting to form.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Fifi tried to shoot back as she felt the sweat running down her forehead. "Pretty lame for someone who is supposed to be a genius," Fifi tried to taunt as she took a fighting stance while trying to seem serious.

"From what you said, that machine was made to specifically take on Miles over there. How do you think it would fare against someone who you have no data on?" She taunted as Tails raised an eyebrow. Was she crazy? There would be no way that she could take him on.

Robotnik laughed as he pointed the laser gun at Fifi. "Oh really? This'll be over before you even make a move," Robotnik stated confidently as he shot a laser blast at Fifi. Fifi could feel the sweat starting to pour as she waited until the laser blast was just close enough...

Fifi jumped out of the way as the explosion rocked the ship as the engine holding the Chaos Emeralds exploded and scattered them over near where Tails was. It only took Robotnik a second to realize what he had done. He could feel the anger veins starting to form on his head as he had never before been so enraged than he was now.

Fifi smiled. Even if she couldn't get away now, at least Robotnik wouldn't be able to blow up her town anymore. Robotnik turned the Egg Mecha at Fifi as it tossed away the shield in favor of grabbing the skunk.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled as made the mecha's grip on Fifi tighten. While Fifi wailed in pain as she struggled to get free, Tails was trying everything to force himself back onto his feet. No matter how much the young kit struggled though, he couldn't find any reserve of energy left in him to even move the slightest bit.

All the poor kit could do was watch as Robotnik started to toss Fifi around like she was nothing. Tails closed his eyes trying to not watch the horrible spectacle taking place, but Fifi's screams of pain pierced the kits ears enough to give him a good idea of what was going on. He could feel tears starting form over how useless he felt at the moment. He had to do something, but what?

It's then Tails opened his blurry eyes to see something sparkling close by him. It was one of the Chaos Emeralds, glowing a deep purple. As he looked around to see the Chaos Emeralds next to him, the obvious ideal had came to his mind, but could he actually do it...?

The last time he went super was when the Chaos Emeralds where powered up to the Super Emeralds, and that was because Tails lacked enough Chaos Energy in him to go super with just the Chaos Emeralds. That had been a long time ago, and he had grown up a lot since then, so it couldn't be out of the question that he could have built up enough Chaos Energy to go super now...

Fifi's screams of pain quickly knocked the kit out of his thought process. It didn't matter if he could or couldn't, and he had no time to pounder this. He had to at least try...

As Fifi lay on the ground almost lifelessly, Robotnik pointed his laser gun to deal the final blow. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, however, a bright glowing from behind him quickly caught his attention as he spun around. Tails' battered and beaten body was slowly floating off the ground with the seven Chaos Emeralds slowly starting to spin around him.

"No!" Robotnik yelled as he pointed every weapon he had on the Egg Mecha at Tails. "I won't let you ruin my plans like Sonic did so many times before!" He bellowed as he fired every missile, every laser, every explosive device he had at Tails.

The explosions rocked the ship as it kicked up a massive dust cloud. Fifi gasped as she looked on in horror. There was no way the young kit could have survived that!

Robotnik grinned at the sight... Only to have it disappear from his face when a golden light started to pierce through the smoke. As the smoke cleared, Tails was there floating in the air with his now red eyes glaring daggers at the Egg Mecha.

Tails' once bruised and beaten body had now almost fully healed as his fur glowed gold while burning off the paint that had given him that skunk like appearance that caused Fifi to chase him. Tails felt incredible right now even though he no longer had the Flickies that had appeared when he went super before. Fifi had to admit; it was quite the breath-taking sight.

Robotnik, however, felt mortified.

"NO!" He yelled as he pointed the Egg Mecha's weapons at Tails again. "I will not let myself lose again! All systems, FULL POWER!" He barked as the machine started to spark from the amount of energy he was putting into the Mecha as he charged at Tails. Tails stood his ground as he waited until the Egg Mecha got close enough...

With a mighty slap of his hand, he swatted the Mecha away and into a wall. While Robotnik tried his best to regain control of the Mecha, Tails quickly flew over to Fifi. The skunk was a bit frightened by the kit's new form, but a reassuring smile from him quickly calmed those fears.

"Come on," Tails said as he picked Fifi up and floated off the ground. "We need to get out of here." With that, Tails created a golden aura around them and shot straight down as the metal was destroyed and bent from the aura shield like it was cardboard.

In no time, Tails had blasted his way out of the Egg Carrier and shot down to the streets below. He quickly went to the street with the fewest robots and, with a surge of energy, destroyed them all with no effort at all. Setting Fifi down, he looked back up to the Egg Carrier and flew his way back up.

As he started to near it once again, the Egg Mecha was waiting to greet him outside. Robotnik could feel his rage starting to boil over as he shot a barrage of missiles at the fox. Tails quickly dodged out of the way and charged at the Egg Mecha at full speed.

The Egg Mecha quickly tried to retaliate with several laser blasts, but Tails dodged it effortlessly as he started to build up energy in his tails. With a swift flick, he sent a sharp wave of energy flying at the Egg Mecha. The Egg Mecha tried to dodge, but the blade had hit the arm that was holding the laser gun.

As the arm exploded in the air, Robotnik could feel sweat starting to pour down his forehead. He tried to retaliate with another missile barrage, but another chaos blade from Tails chopped one of the missile packs off, the explosion rocking the Egg Mecha enough throw Robotnik off balance.

Tails didn't give Robotnik a chance to try and regain control as he sent chaos blade after chaos blade flying at the mecha, slowly disarming one weapon at a time. It wasn't long before all that was left was the jet pack that was keeping the Egg Mecha in the air and the cockpit Robotnik was piloting it in. Robotnik felt the sweat dripping down his face as he quickly turned tail to try and run.

However, Tails was already a step ahead as he flew in front of him and caught what was left of the Mecha. He smirked as Robotnik's 'Oh Crap!' expression said it all as Tails dug his hands into the Mecha and started to spin around as fast as he could. Then, with one final, mighty swing, he sent the Mecha and Robotnik flying.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Robotnik yelled as he was flying as a twinkle in the sky. "Some day you'll seeeeeeeee..." Tails grinned as Robotnik had been defeated, but quickly turned his attention back at the Egg Carrier.

With a quick fly through the air, Tails shot through the Egg Carrier several times. As he tore the place apart with his aura shield and chaos blades, it wasn't long before the ship caught on fire, and, in one mighty light show, had exploded. Tails made sure to take care of any falling debris that could land on the town...

Dawn was starting to break over the horizon as Sonic and Tails had returned to where the Tornado II was hidden. Sonic smirked as he rubbed Tails on the head.

"Dang, Tails, I didn't know you had it in ya'!" Sonic praised as Tails rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I mean, not only did ya' kick Eggman's butt into next Sunday, but you also went super with just the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic continued as Tails let out a shy laugh.

"Yeah. It's a shame about the Chaos Emeralds though..." Tails stated as he remembered how when one powers down from super the Chaos Emeralds end up scattering again. Sonic chuckled as he jumped onto the back of the Tornado II.

"Don't worry about it. Good thing is that Egghead didn't get his hands on 'em, so for now we can relax a bit," Sonic stated as he laid back onto the tail fin of the Tornado II. Tails smiled as he was about to get in. Just as he was about to, he heard someone yelling 'Wait!' and it was getting louder...

Tails looked back to see Fifi was running up the hill instead of doing her signature bounce. Tails quickly looked back over to Sonic. "Um... Could you excuse me for a sec'?" He asked as Sonic looked over to Tails with one eye and saw Fifi running up the hill. Sonic got a sly smile on his face.

"Sure, bro. Take all the time ya' need," Sonic stated as Tails quickly ran down the hill to Fifi as Sonic smirked. As Tails stopped in front of Fifi, Fifi was able to stop and catch her breath for a second.

"Fifi? What are you doing here?" He asked as Fifi had to take a few seconds before she could explain. Tails got a surprised look on his face as Fifi pulled a purple Chaos Emerald out of her massive tail.

"This... This is what you came here for... Right?" Fifi asked through pants and breaths as she was still recovering from last night and had run nearly half the town to catch Tails before he flew off.

"Well, yeah but... How did you get it?" Tails asked, completely baffled as to how Fifi could have gotten one when they had scattered after he powered down. Fifi took a few more breaths, her bandaged body demanding a few seconds of rest before she could speak.

"It was the strangest thing... Last night, after everything was starting to settle down and I got bandaged up, when I got back home I found this sitting next to my front door," Fifi explained as she was finally starting to catch her breath. "It was like something had guided it to my house," She stated as Tails raised an eyebrow at the comment.

Fifi held the Chaos Emerald out to Tails. "Here," She stated as Tails looked down at it. "Take it. You went through all this trouble to get it. Think of it as a thank you for saving me..." Fifi lowered her head a bit at what she was about to say next. "... And as an 'I'm sorry' for last night," She stated as Tails stared at her for a few seconds.

Tails gave a soft smile as he put his hands on Fifi's while she held the Emerald. What happened next had caught her completely off guard.

Tails had kissed her. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. Her eyes widened as her face glowed beat red from embarrassment, and she did her best not to let her odor flare up from the surprise. Before long, Fifi closed her eyes as she started to kiss back. To her, it felt like hours, but it wasn't long before Tails finally pulled away.

Fifi looked confused as Tails chuckled a little.

"Remember?" Tails asked as he gave her a smile. "If I wanted the emerald, I had to give you a kiss. Isn't that what you said?" Tails said as Fifi could feel her face glowing red from embarrassment. Several seconds passed before Fifi finally pulled her hands away to give Tails the emerald.

"... So..." Tails was the first one to break the silence. "... What do you plan on doing now?" He asked as Fifi turned around.

"... I'm thinking about telling everyone my secret before I quit Acme University..." She stated as she looked back at Tails. "... I don't think I'm cut out for this 'looney' stuff anymore. I know it'll probably disappoint my parents, but this is how I really feel now." She winked as Tails gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure they'll understand," He stated as Fifi giggled a bit. Several seconds passed as the morning wind started to blow past.

"Well..." Fifi said as one could hear the sadness in her voice. "I guess this is... Goodbye," She stated as a single tear started to run down her check. Tails could feel his heart starting to weigh heavy as well.

"Yeah..." Tails said half heartedly as once again silence took the two. Several seconds passed before Fifi started to walk away, but not without taking one final look at the two-tailed kit.

As Fifi had finally gotten a good distance away, Tails knew it was time to go as he turned back to the Tornado II. As he made his way back, he could see the huge smirk on Sonic's face as he chuckled. He quickly got back into the cockpit and started the plane up.

"... Shut up," Tails stated as Sonic's grin had gotten wider.

"What? I'm not saying anything," He said jokingly as the Tornado started to take off.

As they ascended into the air, Tails took one last look at the town of Acme with a smile. To say it had been one crazy night would be putting it mildly. Was all of it worth it, though?

Tails was barely able to make out a small purple and white figure below talking to a pink one and one with blond hair. Even from this height, he could tell that the two had been taken aback a bit in shock but could see it quickly pass. He let out a slight laugh.

Most definitely.

'Maybe skunks aren't all that bad after all...'

With that thought in mind, the Tornado II had flown off into the sunrise...

"AH-HA! THERE! ANOTHER UFO!" Plucky yelled from his spot on the hill, a pair of binoculars in hand. Buster yawned as he needed his bike to keep himself from falling over.

"Oh, just shut up..." He muttered irately as he wanted nothing more then to go to bed right now, but once again Plucky had dragged him out to look for any left-behinds. Suddenly, a bright light started to shine above him as Buster looked up. His eyes quickly shrunk as the UFO floating above him slowly opened to reveal a man dressed in a brown jacket.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a little girl? Short, black hair, just turned seven last month?" Buster's mouth hung open as it took him several seconds to respond.

"Eh... No..."

"Well, if you do, please tell me," With that, the UFO took off as Buster just stood there for a few seconds in disbelief. It wasn't long before even the bike couldn't support him anymore, and he passed out on the ground.

"Hey, Buster! I think I see another one! ... Buster?" Plucky looked back to see the passed out Buster. "... Tsk, tsk. So typical. Him laying down on the job while I do all the work."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was the fic that drove me up the wall for three years straight. Still, I'm glad I stuck to it. I usually have a hard time sticking to massive projects like this, so it was definitely a proud moment for me when I had finally got it done.
> 
> As for the possiblity of a sequal... I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it. However, after the hell I went through with this fic... Yeah, it likely won't be anytime soon.
> 
> In the meantime though, this fic actually managed to get a TV Tropes page: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/TwoStinkyTails
> 
> It's a bit barren though so... If any of you have TV Tropes accounts... /shot
> 
> Anyways, seriously though, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
